Good Bye
by Cand Chan
Summary: Terkadang kesalahpahaman terjadi karena ketidakmautahuan akan kebenaran!


**Good Bye**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

Pairing Utama : NARUTO x HINATA

AU, Romance, Rate T,

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

' _blablabla'_ Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

" _blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

Semoga fanfic ini berkenan dihati para readers.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

1 jam sudah dilewati oleh Hinata begitu saja tanpa ada satu katapun yang mampu ditulisnya di atas selembar kertas putih di hadapannya.

' _Naruto-kun…'_

Akhirnya, Hinata berhasil menulis.

' _Maafkan aku…'_

' _Aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, Naruto-kun. Tapi aku pikir lebih baik kita…_ '

Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan. Tangannya bergetar. Air mata semakin banyak berkerumun di pelupuk kedua matanya.

"Huhuhuhu…."

Hinata tak sanggup lagi membohongi hatinya. Tak sanggup lagi menipu diri bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, Hinata takut. Takut akan menyakiti Naruto lebih dari ini. Takut cintanya semakin membutakan pikirannya. Takut akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang datang entah darimana. Lagipula Hinata yakin jika Naruto akan bisa dengan mudah menemukan pengganti dirinya.

" _PUTUS!_ "

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa segera merapikan buku-buku sekolahnya. Hari ini pasti dia akan menyerahkan surat yang sudah satu bulan lalu ditulisnya untuk Naruto. Pasti.

Setelah membulatkan tekad. Hinata mulai bergerak menuju gedung olahraga yang begitu ramai oleh sorak sorai pendukung tim basket kesayangan mereka, mengingat pertandingan persahabatan 15 SMA favorit se-Tokyo.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Melihat kekasih hatinya, tanpa sadar Hinata mengucapkan nama bocah jabrik yang berlari kesana-kemari penuh semangat didepannya.

Si jabrik yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh cepat. Mengabaikan bola basket ditangannya, memutar kepala mencari pemilik suara selembut angin musim semi. Begitu berhasil menemukan si empu suara, Naruto memamerkan senyum dan…

"BAKA! Bola! Bola!"

Kepala jabriknya sukses mendapat pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Sialan!"

Sedikit umpatan sempat terucap sebelum Naruto kembali membawa bola, berlari secepat kilat, memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang, bersorak sebentar bersama rekan satu timnya, mendengar suara peluit wasit, dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh gedung olahraga mencari gadisnya yang menghilang.

"Kau cari Hinata?" Tanya Sai. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tau dia kemana?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar. Mengabaikan rekan satu timnya yang sibuk mengutak-atik seluruh tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan rasa bangga mereka pada si jabrik.

"Kesana." Sai menunjuk halaman sekolah yang kebetulan berlokasi persis di depan ruang olahraga SMA Konoha.

"Sudah lepaskan akuuuu!" Naruto memutar tubuh dengan kekuatan penuh agar dapat lepas dari kuncian teman-temannya.

"Hey! Kita masih ada pertandingan lagi, BAKA!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Hanya 5 menit, KAPTEN! Sayonaraaaa…" Naruto berlari gembira. Tak sabar dirinya ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hati yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini begitu moody.

Dan benar saja. Sesampainya di lapangan sekolah, Naruto melihat Hinata berdiri seorang diri dalam posisi membelakanginya.

"Coba tebak siapa aku!" Teriak Naruto yang melompat menempel punggung mungil Hinata sembari menutup kedua mata Hinata dari belakang.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Jawab Hinata dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Huaaa! Kau benar!" Naruto berteriak dengan semangat yang 5 kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Naruto terlalu merindukan Hinata.

"Kau hebat sekali." Puji Naruto dengan konyolnya.

"Sebagai hadiahnya aku akan memberimu hadiah Hinata. Muuuuu…." Naruto memonyongkan bibir dan bergerak cepat membunuh jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Mmm… mmm… mmm…" Naruto seolah memprotes Hinata yang mengunci bibirnya erat dengan tangan kanannya.

"I-ini di sekolah, Na-naruto-kun." Protes Hinata balik.

"Mmmm… mmmm… mmmm…" Gumam Naruto lagi.

"A-aku tidak mengerti," Kata Hinata polos.

"Mmmm… mmmm…. Mmmm…" Naruto menunjuk bibirnya yang malang.

"Ah, gomenasai." Hinata melepas cepat kunciannya, membiarkan Naruto berjongkok dan menggosok bibirnya yang mengeluh tanpa henti.

"Daijobu?" Tanya Hinata sedikit cemas juga.

Naruto mengangkat kepala jabriknya dan memamerkan wajah manja yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada Hinata.

"Kau jahat! Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu!" Protes Naruto.

Hinata tak bergeming. Semua kosa kata yang dia tahu berlarian di kepalanya tanpa memberi gadis itu kesempatan untuk menangkap mereka.

"Woy, Naruto! Kembali!" Untunglah teriakan Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari suasana canggung ini.

"Cih!" Naruto berdecih tak rela harus pergi dari Hinata.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah pertandingan selesai." Janji Naruto. Hinata mengangguk tanpa bicara.

Dengan berat hati Naruto memutar tubuh. Naruto merasa selama ini ada hal yang ingin Hinata sampaikan padanya. Entah apa itu yang jelas Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikannya dari mata tajam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata cepat saat Naruto memulai langkahnya pergi.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Untukmu." Hinata mengulurkan sebuah kertas putih terlipat rapi. Tanpa bertanya pun Naruto tahu itu adalah surat.

"Jangan sekarang!" Cegah Hinata saat melihat tangan tan Naruto bergerak pasti membuka lipatan kertasnya.

"Nanti. Setelah kau selesai bertanding." Pinta Hinata.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa ada yang salah. Tak ada keinginan untuk membalas perkataan Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang memandang hikmat punggungnya yang penuh keringat.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. Gomenasai." Hinata menundukkan kepala dan menangis tertahan.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

' _Naruto-kun…'_

' _Maafkan aku…'_

' _Aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, Naruto-kun. Tapi aku pikir lebih baik kita…_ '

" _PUTUS!_ "

BRAK!

Priiiiiit…..

Peluit berbunyi menandakan pertandingan persahabatan yang telah usai.

"Hey, Naruto! KAU!" Kiba tak bisa menahan diri lagi ditariknya kerah baju Naruto dengan penuh rasa kesal. Sejak awal pertandingan yang Naruto lakukan hanya mengacaukan formasi mereka. Jangankan menang. Mendapat angka saja tim mereka harus bersusah payah.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto melepas kasar cengkraman Kiba dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa banyak bicara.

"KAAAAUUU…"

"Hentikan, Kiba!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Jangan membelanya! Lihat apa yang dia lakukan pada tim kita! Apa kau tak malu harus kalah di sekolah sendiri!" Sasuke dan seluruh anggota tim hanya dia menanggapi kekesalan Kiba.

"Arrrghh SIAL!" Kiba akhirnya melampiaskan kekesalannya pada bola basket yang kebetulan menggelinding disampingnya.

Sasuke mengikuti kepergian Naruto dalam diam. Sebagai kapten entah bagaimana dia tahu sifat-sifat setiap anggotanya. Dan dia yakin ada hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiran Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto dengan langkah cepat dan kedua tangan terkepal erat bergegas menuju kelas. Mencari gadis yang telah membuat hancur hatinya dan mengacaukan pikirannya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Sraaaaak…. BRAK!

Tak sedikit isi kelas yang terlonjak kaget dan mengumpat saat Naruto membuka kasar pintu kelas.

"BAKA NARUTO!" Sakura sudah siap menjitak kepala jigrak Naruto seperti biasa jika saja dia tak takut dengan sorot mata Naruto saat ini.

Naruto berjalan lurus tanpa peduli sedikitpun dengan tatapan penuh tanya teman-teman satu kelasnya.

"Ikut denganku!" Tanpa babibu Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya. Membuat Hinata meringis menahan sakit.

Sakura hanya diam saat keduanya berjalan melewatinya. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang Sakura pahami adalah dia tak boleh ikut campur saat ini.

Begitu sampai di lapangan sekolah tempat keduanya bertemu sebelumnya, Naruto menyeret kasar tubuh mungil Hinata ke depannya. Hinata sebenarnya takut, tapi dia terus menguatkan diri agar tak lari dari tatapan tajam penuh amarah Naruto.

"PUTUS?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau! Ada apa denganmu? Tiba-tiba meminta putus!"

"Kamu pasti sudah bosan denganku! Iya kan?!"

"Kamu pasti diam-diam berselingkuh di belakang ku! Semua perubahan sikapmu yang suka marah-marah sendiri pasti gara-gara cowok itu! Mantanmu yang selalu kamu banggakan! Iya kan?!"

"Jawab, Hinata! Jangan diam saja!" Naruto berteriak kesetanan.

"TIDAK!" Hinata untuk pertama kalinya berteriak di depan Naruto. Dada Hinata naik turun dengan cepat menandakan betapa banyak emosi yang ditahan gadis ini dalam hatinya.

"Foto itu! Kebohonganmu! Aku tak bisa melupakannya!" Hinata masih berteriak.

"Apa?!" Naruto terlihat sedikit melunak.

"Aku sudah menceritakan segalanya padamu. Kisah masa laluku. Bagaimana aku dihianati." Naruto lebih memilih diam. Membiarkan Hinata meluapkan semua emosinya.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan segalanya untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan yang kamu janjikan padaku! Tapi kau BOHONG! Kau membohongiku!"

"HINATAAAA!" Naruto mencengkram kasar kedua pundak Hinata.

"Itu hanya salah paham! SALAH PAHAM!" Naruto menggoyang-goyang kasar tubuh mungil Hinata. Seolah dia ingin menyadarkan Hinata dari kerasuukan.

"Harus seperti apa aku menjelaskan agar kau percaya?!" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Aku mencoba. Percaya padamu." Hinata mulai menangis.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, apa kau pernah berfikir jika hal yang paling kau takutkan dalam hidup yang membuatmu trauma malah terjadi 2 kali?"

"Kau tau aku tak bisa jika itu menyangkut kebohongan dan wanita. Kau tahu tapi kau tak peduli!"

"Kau tak tahu luka hati yang aku sembunyikan! Kau tak pernah peduli!" Hinata terlihat tak lagi dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Tak bisakah kau memaafkan ku?!" Tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Memaafkan begitu mudah. Tapi kekecewaan hatiku, apa kau bisa merasakannya?! Apa kau bisa membayangkannya?!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Ya, aku berlebihan! Dan ke depan aku tak tahu kebohongan seperti apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan di belakang q!" Teriak Hinata.

Naruto terdiam. Tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia ucapkan. Dilepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Hinata.

"Baiklah kalo itu maumu. Kita PUTUS!"

"BRENGSEK!" Umpat Naruto sangat keras.

Naruto berjalan cepat dengan bahu bergetar menahan amarah. Sementara Hinata berdiri dengan bahu bergetar karena kesedihan yang luar biasa. Hinata tak tahu kenapa jalan hidupnya seperti ini. Harapan yang dia gantung tinggi pada Naruto malah menjadi boomerang yang menghempaskannya pada kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Gomenasi, Naruto-kun. Gomenasai." Dan sekali lagi Hinata menangis di tempat yang sama.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

"Itu kan yang namanya Hinata?"

"Iya, iya. Dia yang memutus hubungan dengan pangeran sekolah kita."

"Dia memang gadis tidak tau diri. Apa coba kurangnya pangeran?"

"Kamu benar. Naruto-kun adalah pria yang baik, perhatian, dan sangat romantis."

Hinata tak sedikitpun ingin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar bisik-bisik yang tak berhenti berdengung sepanjang koridor sekolah yang di lewatinya. Wajahnya menegas menunjukkan tekadnya yang begitu kuat.

"Lepas tanganku, Hinata! Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran mulut-mulut jahil mereka." Desis Sakura menahan marah.

"Jangan, Sakura-chan. Biarkan saja." Hinata mempererat pegangan tangannya pada lengan kurus Sakura.

Ya. Hinata tak sedikitpun ingin peduli pada semua omongan teman-teman sekolahnya. Mereka tak tahu perasaan Hinata. Tak tahu jalan hidup dan masalah yang dihadapi Hinata. Bukankah manusia seperti itu? Berkomentar sesuka hati mereka. Menurut kacamata mereka. Tanpa peduli sisi yang lain dari suatu hal. Sampai suatu saat ketika mereka mengalaminya sendiri, saat itu mereka akan berhenti berkomentar dengan sendirinya.

Hinata memahami itu. Karena bahkan dirinya sendiri sering melakukannya. Hinata hanya menganggap ini semua sebagai karma karena perilaku buruknya. Lagipula pasti mereka akan lebih membela Naruto karena dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, bagaimanapun memang Hinata terlihat jahat dan tidak berperasaan, dan mereka juga lebih dekat dengan Naruto daripada dirinya. Jadi bagaimanapun Hinata memakluminya. Karena Hinata tak punya niat untuk membela diri dan terlihat sebagai korban dalam masalah ini.

Hinata tak butuh orang mengerti tentang perasaannya. Hinata tak mau peduli.

"Sejak awal aku sudah memutuskan untuk tak sedikitpun peduli dengan komentar orang lain." Lanjut Hinata setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Hahhh…." Sakura mendesah sekeras-kerasnya.

"Aku cukup yakin kau adalah gadis paling keras kepala di dunia ini." Keluh Sakura.

"Hihihi.." Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis cantik di sampingnya. Karena jika tidak mungkin beberapa detik lagi tangisnya akan segera pecah. Ekspresi tawa Hinata tak sedikitpun mampu menyembunyikan beban yang disimpannya rapat-rapat di hatinya dan terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya. Sakura tak yakin jika dia ada di posisi Hinata, dia akan sanggup melakukan apa yang Hinata lakukan. Dengan genangan air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya, Sakura bertekad akan membantu dan berada di sisi Hinata. Apapun dan bagaimanapun itu.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **1 Tahun Kemudian**

Drrrt…. Drrrt…. Drrrt….

Naruto melirik nama orang yang terpampang di layar handphonenya cepat. Haruno Sakura.

"Hhhh…" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Hatinya tak mampu berbohong jika sampai sekarang dia masih berharap Hinata akan menelponnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Aku masih sibuk." Cerocos Naruto segera setelah menggeser simbol telepon berwarna hijau.

"Naruto, ada rahasia yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Tentang Hinata." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar disana.

"Aku tak peduli lagi dengan dia." Bohong Naruto. Karena tangannya segera saja mengepal tanpa dia sadar.

"Jangan begitu, dengar dulu ceritaku." Bujuk Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi cepat." Naruto masih saja keukeuh pada kebohongannya. Padahal jantungnya entah mengapa berdegup kencang begitu nama Hinata didengarnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Naruto. Karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Dan jangan kau coba menyela. Aku takut aku akan kembali pada kewarasanku."

"Hhhhh…." Sakura terdengar menarik dan membuang nafas panjang. Naruto tak paham dengan jalan pikiran sahabat kecilnya ini, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain selain diam mendengarkan.

"Hinata. Sebenarnya, dia meninggalkanmu karena hamil. Dia tak ingin mengganggu masa depanmu. Jadi dia putuskan untuk pergi. Tapi alasan yang paling kuat memang karena kau membohonginya. Aku tahu kau mungkin berfikir berlebihan. Tapi itu karena kau laki-laki."

"Hinata sangat kecewa padamu yang tega berbohong apapun alasanmu. Dia merasa hancur saat tahu kamu bisa dengan tega membohonginya setelah dia mempercayakan semua padamu. Kebingungannya akan kehamilannya membuat emosinya labil, Naruto. Dia hanya ingin kau jadi tempatnya bersandar. Kau dunianya. Tapi kau sangat tega membohonginya. Kau menghianati kepercayaannya."

"Sudah Naruto itu saja yang bisa aku katakan."

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Hinata sudah memintaku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padamu."

"Aku merasa bersalah telah menghianati kepercayaannya juga. Tapi aku rasa menyembunyikan semuanya juga tak benar."

"Aku mohon jangan tanya apapun padaku. Berpura-puralah kau tak tau apapun dariku. Anggaplah itu sebagai imbalan dari keberanian yang aku kumpulkan selama setahun ini."

"Jaa… Naruto."

Tuutt…. Tuutt… Tuutt…

Naruto memandang layar ponselnya yang berisi gambar dirinya memegang bola basket dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang baru saja terjadi seperti mimpi. Bahkan Naruto harus mencubit pipinya sendiri keras-keras untuk meyakinkan diri.

Sampai belasan menit ke depan, Naruto hanya bisa diam tanpa sanggup mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Kilas balik pertemuan mereka sebagai teman satu kelas, bagaimana dia menyatakan cinta, bagaimana mereka melakukan hal terlarang itu untuk pertama kali, semua kenangan, semua pertengkaran, membayangkan beratnya hidup Hinata harus melewati semuanya sendiri diusia mudanya, semuanya berputar dengan begitu lambat menyayat hatinya. Sakit. Sakit yang tak dapat digambarkan.

' _Hinata hamil? Aku seorang ayah?'_

Naruto menarik tubuhnya melengkung kebelakang kursi dan menjambak erat rambut kuning jigraknya. Naruto menangis tanpa air mata, tanpa suara. Menyesali kebodohan terbesarnya.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **5 Tahun Kemudian**

"Naruto!"

"Hinata ada di Tokyo. Dia sudah kembali ke Tokyo!"

Naruto merasa waktu berhenti berjalan. Akhirnya penantiannya sekian lama berbuah manis. Sebentar lagi dia pasti bisa bertemu kekasih dan jagoan kecilnya.

"Cepat! Kirim alamatnya padaku…"

 **The End**


End file.
